My Day Starts With You
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: Small Oneshot  Our little Amu is getting ready for school with a certain feline on her mind : School has reumed from winter break and she's dying to see him...but he has a surprise for her?


**Geri: So I really needed to write, but I didn't have enough inspiration for another chapter of **_**Rooming With You :c**_

**Ikuto: *pat pat* It'll be ok as long as you DO write another chapter of **_**Rooming With You**_

**Amu: Right!**

**Ikuto: Write this oneshot :DDDDD**

**Geri: Lol well ok…so this is a oneshot based on my recent mornings! c:**

**Amu: *lol* Plus what happened today at school [x Someone's smitten**

**Ikuto: Just like AMU :**

**Geri: Oh! And for a little info, Ikuto and Amu are both in 8th grade c: ikuto is one year older of course c:**

**My Day Starts With You**

My cellphone blared with music at approximately 5:55 AM, it was time to wake up for school. Crap. School. Today was their first day back at school from winter break. Finally at 6:07am, I decided to get up and get dressed. I recently got a hair cut and as I brushed my teeth vigorously, I surveyed my hair in the mirror. There were strands of blush pink hair standing up at the top of my head. I spit out the foamy substances in my mouth and tried to focus. I would be seeing Ikuto in a few hours and my heart started to race.

The last time I had talked to Ikuto was during New Years Eve when he was hanging out with her best friend Tadase. Ok, so Ikuto_ didn't _ actually talk to me, it was mostly Tadase talking for him. I combed out my hair until it was straight and ready to be messed with. Since it was short now (at shoulder length), there wasn't much I could do with it. So I ended up tying a little part of hair that slips in front of my face all the time to the side with a small blue tie. It took two tries before I ties my hair evenly and got the _Cardcaptor Sakura _ look I was going for.

The house was silent and it was almost 6:20. After much debating with myself, I decided to apply a thin line of eyeliner to my eyes, but it was just dark enough to be noticed. The hard part was choosing what to wear. It was the first day back to school! I certainly did not want to look like I just rushed to get there. I settled on a harry potter shirt that I had bought from Hot topic a week before break. It came with a red silk clip on tie and was red and yellow with a stripe pattern. The griffindor emblem was proudly displayed on the left side of the shirt over my chest. Finally I pulled on some skinny jeans and clipped on my I.D.. I was excited the school had let the students have a free day from uniforms! Though very rare /:….

"Amu-chan!" My mother called. "Come down and eat breakfast!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I called out from my room, stuffing my iPod into my backpack so I could sneak it into school.

Once I was downstairs my mother immediately forced me to eat a large bowl of cereal and check the news. Today's weather was going to be fairly warm for the winter season and I was thinking that I could get away with wearing just a thin aeropostale jacket. Unfortunately, once it was time to leave for the bus, my mother ordered me to wear my light blue north face jacket that was imported from america by my cousin.

"It's freezing outside!" My mother spat.

I walked away unfazed, "It's not cold."

"Uh huh." She said with a click of her tongue and closed the front door.

"Jeez." I said to myself. "She even made me wear gloves!"

It only took two minutes for me to walk to the bus stop at the end of the street and I tried not to think of Ikuto. Lately, every time I thought of him my heart would start thudding really loudly and hard in my chest. It was a constant reminder of how much I cared for him and it scared me. Last time I cared this much, I ended up in tears and lost a great friend. I leaned into the winter breeze and closed my eyes. Yesterday officially marked that we have dated for two months.

Yaya and Kiari came to the bus stop minutes later with the bus following their tails right on time. The two of them were currently dating and they seemed to complete each other. I wondered if Ikuto ever thought that I completed him. Pushing th thought away, I sat down into my seat and pulled out my iPod. As I clicked a song sung by Megan Nicole, Ikuto floated back into my mind. The necklace I bought for him over break burned inside my pocket. You know that Yin and Yang circle balance thing? Well I saw that over break and it was two necklaces that each contained a pendant that was half of the circle. I wore the black pendant around my neck, it had a white band while the other had a black band and the white pendant.

Rima slid into the bus seat next to me and she looked exceptionally pretty today. But she seemed sort of tired. I rolled my eyes, she probably was up all night texting Nagihiko again. We were both plugged into our music that there was no need to talk. The closer we got to school, the more my heart started to thud. The excitement was killing me and the intense need to see Ikuto intensified. I haven't seen him in two weeks and I missed his hugs, but I missed hearing him say 'I love you' most of all. Since I sat in the window seat, I watched the cars and houses pass our bus by. In minutes we were passing the city library that was right next to the track field of my school. Having the school in sight made me regret bringing the necklace.

Last night i had replayed it over and over in my head of how I was going to give it to him. How could I give it to him without blushing or stuttering? I was always the awkward one in this relationship. My bus pulled up in front of the school and my morning group came into view. In no time, Ikuto came into my sight too. Everyone seemed to be walked 20 ties slower and I was growing impatient. I was dying to run up to him and tackle hug him. But as I got off the bus and go closer to him and Tadase, I felt my whole body grow shy. My feet stopped walking and i pretended to be tired.

Tadase came up to me with a huge smile on his face, "Morning, Amu-chan!"

"Good morning, Tadase-kun. " I said smiling back.

"You should go se Ikuto-kun!" He teased.

"I-I'll see him later." I replied softly looking at the stray snow on the ground.

Tadase went over to Ikuto and Ikuto came over to me, but stopped and headed to his backpack.

"He has your Christmas present!" Tadase grinned.

His gift! How could I forget? Ikuto forgot to bring his gift to me to school before i left for vacation in the Philippines and he never told me what he had planned to give me. Cautiously, I walked over to Ikuto and he smiled at me as he handed me a red paper bag.

"For you." I replied and casually handed him the necklace.

"It's cool." Ikuto smiled more as he inspected the necklace.

I pulled out my matching one, "Really?"

"Yeah! I'll hide or something."

"Why don't you wear it?" I asked confused.

"I don't think it'll fit on my head."

I almost burst out laughing, "That's why there's a clasp, smart one."

Ikuto looked down at the necklace again and saw the clasp, "Oh."

He grew taller over break, I used to be above his shoulder, but now I barely met his shoulder! But he was still Ikuto. He looked adorable and alluring as ever, but today he was wearing this cool black hat that he said he got for Christmas. Just like a cat, he played with the little cotton ball things that hung from the hat on thick strands of yarn.

"Open it." Ikuto suggested, motioning to his present to me.

"Ok." I grinned taking out the wrapping paper.

Ikuto stopped me immediately, "Wait! Be careful! There's something fragile in there."

Now that peaked her interests and she liked how it was only the two of them talking. The rest of the morning group had formed their own mini circles and were talking about their own winter break. I pulled out the card that was tucked into the bag beside the wrapping paper and red the inscription inside. Ikuto's handwriting was horrible, but legible. I smiled at the quirky way he wrote his name. The cover of the card red the word 'joy' in festive red and green glitter that was fashioned into a cute breezy font. The background was blue and white showing snow and a tree. On the inside was the prewritten message and the message Ikuto had written me.

_ Merry Christmas & New Year, Amu-chan! Glad you could finally come back home to all of us who missed you. I hope that this will be the first of quite a few Christmas' we have together._

_Love, Ikuto_

Now the letter itself was sweet because if you knew the Ikuto I knew, in person he was very forward about his feelings in person, but when it came to gifts and cards he wasn't too good a man. My heart broke on that last line because I knew that I would be moving at the school year. Inside I wanted to cry because I finally found my prince charming and I had to leave him. On the side of the card was a taped in cellphone charm and a caption that said: _I saw this and thought of you. I hope you like it._ It was red and the main charm was a small red pouch looking charm that had a pink flower sewed into it.

Finally I began to carefully open up the wrapping paper, inside it was a christmas ornament. The ornament was a chubby snowman that had his arms and legs outspread. His feet were adorned with black ice skates, and around his neck was a red scarf that stuck out towards the right to make it seem like it was being blown by the wind. On its hands were silver glitter colored mittens. Of course he had a cute little top hat. I loved the gift completely (and presently it hung on my bookcase over my bookcase.).

"Thank you!" I said in an appreciative tone and gave him a big hug.

We talked about each other's winter breaks and I began to wonder why didn't talk like this all the time. We were both really happy and I immediately forgot about the fact that this little snippet of happiness would not last forever. In time we split off into our own little sub-morning group and met up again when it was time to go into the school. Once we got past the crowd of eighth graders that were all cramming into the doors to the cafeteria, I stood back to the side waiting for him to catch up.

"I thought it was going to break." I said in a half-worried tone. "That crowd kept pushing me towards the wall."

Ikuto, inspired, launched into this whole story of how the ornament became my present. Apparently it took him five broken ornaments for him to get one safely to the cash register.

"I didn't realize I broke the arm off until I got to the cash register." He chuckled warmly.

It was so sweet that he went through all that trouble to that ornament for me. I was definitely determined to keep this ornament in one piece until I got home.

"Hey, I'll head to my locker, ok?" He said as I reached mine.

"Sure!" I said fearing he would be late to band if he didn't get his stuff now.

"I'll wait for you." He smirked and shuffled down the hallway.

Hastily, I stripped off my cardigan and north face jacket, stuffed them inside my thin tan locker, pulled out my science book, and carefully placed the red paper bag on top of my language arts spiral. By the time I was walking down towards Ikuto's locker, he was still getting his supplies together.

"Nice shirt." He smirked, eying me appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said and closed his locker.

We walked toward the sixth grade hallway and came upon my classroom. The band room was on the other side of school. How does he make it there on time? I hugged him, getting my scheduled hug of the morning. Yeah, it's stupid to have scheduled hug, but it was short of our routine.

"I love you." I smiled, saying it just loud enough or him to hear.

He looked at me and walked around the corner towards band.

A happy smile played on his lips.

**Geri: Whacha think :o**

**Ikuto: Some routine you got there**

**Amu: Haha do you really hang that thing over your manga XD?**

**Geri: Yes, I do c: So I can see it everyday.**

**Ikuto: You should steal that boy's first kiss already -_-"**

**Geri: 0/0 Shut up!**

**Amu: **_**Review and share**_


End file.
